


Never Alone

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Taste of Heaven, Full of Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Dean has a potty mouth and it's catching, F/M, I can't thing of any more tags, I dont know nothing about birthing no babies, Never Alone Shawn Mendes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part of Devil's Tears which I am combining for a series called Taste of Heaven, Full of Hell. I don't know how long it will be or where we'll end up but I hope we enjoy the journey.</p><p>Part of this was based on Never Alone by Shawn Mendes</p><p>This one is kinda long;I couldn't think of a good place to break sorry not sorry ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

"I promise, that one day I'll be around...this is to keep you safe.", y/n barely heard the soft whisper in her ear as she slept. It was these times she dreamt he was holding her and talking to her, as if he had never gone.

"Remember we lay under the same stars.", the soft whisper continued as arms tightened around her.

"I know there are things we need to talk about, I can't stay....let me hold you a little longer."

Sam stood silently outside the door, listening, waiting. He knew once Cas left, she would wake up,crying and not knowing why. That's when Sam would come back in to try and comfort her but he knew her heart was broken.

He shifted his body until he could just barely see the silhouette of the couple lying in the bed. Cas was holding Y/n as she slept. It was the only time he would visit now, when she was in a deep sleep, which was rare considering she was nine months pregnant. Sam's heart constricted at the sight. She looked so small and fragile in the angel's arms. Cas's head was bent, lips pressed to her forehead.

Cas placed his hand gently on her swelling stomach that held his child,"Here is a piece of my heart, it is your own and you'll never be alone."

Sam waited a few beats of his heart before entering the bedroom he now shared with Y/n. Cas looked at him with grief filled eyes and then suddenly they had switched places. As smooth and instantaneous as it was, Y/n always knew when it happened. Tears trickled down her cheeks in her sleep as Sam held her close and his heart broke for the woman he had grown to love.

"Cas...can't you...", he croaked through a tear tight throat. He tighten his arms around her.

Cas, through his own tears, rasped,"We can't Sam...it's too dangerous. This is to keep her safe. We need to keep her safe." Cas included him in this endeavor. Sam nodded, knowing it was true but he hated it for her.

"For all intent and purposes, she is your wife.", Cas continued.

"She loves you ...and you her....", Sam tried weakly, hating the small thrill that shot through at the phrase, "your wife". Hating the reason why they had to put on this charade and hating how he had to hide his heart from her.

"You love her as well, Sam. That's why I know you will do this.", tears were gone, replaced by the fierce warrior stance that Sam saw during hunts. Sam sighed and nodded as he renewed his embrace around the sleeping woman.

 

Later that morning, Sam knew something was off with Y/n but anytime he questioned her, she insisted she was fine. After lunch, Dean announced he was going to go on a supply run and Y/n asked Sam if he'd go with Dean to pick up some stuff for her.

Sam wrinkled his brow in concern, "I don't know if I should leave."

Y/n huffed and said, "You will be gone a max of two hours and I can't trust Dean. The last time I asked for tissues with lotion, he brought me toilet paper and a bottle of hand lotion."

Dean defended himself as he went up the stairs, "How was I suppose to know there was crap like that?"

Sam heaved a sigh and drew her into a hug. She leaned into him for a moment, then pushed him away with a laugh, "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back" Sam was still frowning as they pulled away from the bunker. Dean teased him for a while but dropped it when Sam refused to rise to the bait.

About twenty minutes down the road, Dean sighed and asked, "I can get her girly crap. I'm taking you back. I'm sick of seeing you twitch."

"Thank god," Sam sighed "She's not answering her text or calls."

Dean smirked and muttered something about having some alone time but he increased the speed of the Impala after making the u-turn. Dean was beginning to be guilty of nervous twitching and it wasn't long before he turned off the radio with a savage push of the button and demanded, "Has she responded yet?"

Sam shook his head and tapped his leg nervously as his knee jumped. Dean growled and pushed the Impala another five miles per hour faster. It roared like a beast down the road with Dean hoping there wouldn't be any cops waiting to try and slow them down. 

Meanwhile, Y/n couldn't ignore the discomfort that had increasingly gotten worse. She had foolishly thought rest alone would help but she had been wrong. So she decided a couple of rounds walking the bunker's garage might wear her out enough to fall asleep. This too proved to be a foolish idea as well when her water broke halfway through her second round.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered as she watched the puddle grow at her feet. All she could think right then was how pissed Dean was going to be at the mess in his garage. She stifled a giggle at the face of disgust he would make when seeing it. 

He had adamantly refused to discuss anything concerning the physical aspects of the pregnancy and the upcoming birth. He would leave the bunker whenever Sam made her watch the videos concerning childbirth. Dean would stomp out yelling "I don't want to see that crap!"

Y/n stood for a moment, thinking about what she should do first. Suddenly the worse cramp she had ever felt in her damn life gripped her. It felt like a huge vise-grip had clamped around her entire body.

"Son of a bitch!!", she gasped, teeth clenched. Once the pain eased enough for her to stand up, she decided she better get to her room. As soon as she took a step, the vise-grip from hell clamped down again.

This time she couldn't even form words, just a very unladylike groan. Sweat gathered on her forehead.

"Ok, ok," she gasped, "No time for the bed...what have we got around here." Eyes frantically searching and landing on the closest car to her. She akwardly made her way over, opening the back door.

"Now Dean is really going to be pissed, " she muttered trying to crawl into the back. "But, baby, he can get over himself, because I sure as hell not having you on the floor." Her breath was taken away when another pain gripped her and she clutched the headrest of the passenger seat until it passed.

Once she was somewhat reclining in the back, she took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Aw, crap...I need to call Sam."

Y/n searched her pocket and now that she was focused on finding her phone was when she finally heard it chirping back where her water had broken. Y/n had dropped it in her initial surprise and now its ringing was almost continuous. She sure as heck wasn't about to crawl back out and get it. Now Sam was going to be pissed. Not only would he accuse her of misleading him that morning about how she felt but he would also gripe about her not having her phone.

"Son of a bitch...."she sighed letting her head fall back against the leather seat. "Geeze, I really need to quit listening to Dean...don't repeat what I said, baby." Y/n would have begun laughing hysterically at already telling the baby not to listen to her uncle's cursing but another pain ripped through her and this time she couldn't help but scream. She was beginning to get scared and with a whispery sob that ended in a scream she called out. Instead of calling for Sam she cried out for Castiel. The wail of his name echoed in the cavernous garage as she fell back limply, crying into the bend of her arm that she had flung across her face. 

 

The brothers entered the bunker calling her name, trying not to rush and potentially scaring her with their frantic entrance. Sam went directly to their shared room as he rang her phone again, trying very hard not to panic but it's dark wings were brushing on the edge of his control. 

Finding the room empty, Sam quickly left and rang her phone again, desperately trying to think of where she might be. He started for the garage remembering how she liked to walk the perimeter when she was unable to go outside. He wasn't far when he heard her cry out. He began running.

Sam entered the garage and scanned the room seeing the back door of a car standing open. He quickly opened the front door and crawled in, unable to fit in the back with her, just barely fitting in the front.

Sam's head banged the roof as he clambered across the seat to grab Y/n's outstretched hand. Y/n began babbling about how sorry she was for not calling, that she had dropped the phone. Sam shushed her and brushed the hair from her forehead.

"Hey, hey...it's okay. I'm here now. I need to check you...okay? ", he soothed her but she clutched his hand so hard he could fell his bones of his hand rub against each other. He tried not to wince and began yelling for Dean. Y/n screamed again but after this contraction almost seemed to pass out. Sam panicked and began yelling her name, trying to rouse her.

 

Dean heard Sam calling for him from the other side of the bunker and he took off at a dead run. He was bouncing off walls from taking turns too fast, cursing the entire time. He sped up when he heard Sam scream Casey's name, "Sammy! I'm coming. Sammy! Son of a bitch!", he roared as he careened around another corner, almost running into it because of his speed.

Dean skidded into the garage only to see Sam practically stuck in the front seat of the vintage car. 

"You have got to check her, Dean! Something's wrong!", Sam yelled at Dean as he stood frozen on the spot, staring at Y/n. 

Dean casted panicked eyes at his brother, "What the hell, man?" 

"I am wedged in here and I can't get loose, she had to to pick the smallest damn car in here...lift her dress.", Sam told him.

Dean gave him another look and Sam bellowed, "Lift her damn dress, you wuss! It's not like you never seen it before!"

Dean grimaced and muttered, "But, yeah that was...oh god..." He obeyed his brother.

Y/n began to stir and another contraction began to grip her.

"You need to check and see if the baby is breech, the baby needs to be head down. Ok?", Sam coached his older brother.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that?", Dean cried panicking even more.

Sam let his head fall to the seat in front of him in frustration and grated, "You're going to have to examine her, feel for it."

When Dean realized what he needed to do, he yelled, "You want me to do what?!"

"Dean!!", Sam yelled back. 

Taking a deep breath and pushing his sleeves up, Dean looked like he was facing the firing squad. He bent over and began telling Sam what he saw and felt. Sam coached him through and soon Dean was saying it looked like the baby was fine and ready to come. 

By this time Y/n was awake and alternating between yelling through contractions and apologizing about the garage. Dean finally snapped, "I don't care about the damn garage, just have this damn baby already!!" She yelled back ,"Don't you curse my baby!"

"Guys! Both of you...", Sam yelled, "Stop yelling!!" His roar echoed. Dean and Y/n stared at him in shock before Y/n giggled at little at his sheepish face. 

Soon her attention was focused inward and Dean was praising her efforts. "That's it, Y/n...just a few more.." Suddenly she fell back limply as Dean sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Sam began questioning his brother, "What?! What's wrong?" 

Dean gave him a grief stricken look and then Sam heard a thumping on wet skin. Several seconds that felt like centuries passed. "Son of a bitch..", Dean choked and increased his thumping, "Come on, sweetheart...come on." Suddenly a loud, angry wail filled the air. With a tear choked laugh, Dean quickly wrapped the offended infant in his flannel shirt.

Standing up on shaking legs, Dean murmured, "Hey, beautiful..why did you try and give us all a heart attack, huh? You're already being a trouble maker." 

Dean eased into the front and handed off the crying bundle, "Here, hell raiser, go see your daddy."

Sam chocked back his own sob as he took the baby and looked down at her red and very angry face. "Hey, sweetheart...your mommy wants to meet you." He gently placed the baby on Y/n's chest where she almost immediately quieted down.

Dean and Sam helped Y/n clean up and she was soon in her bedroom, nursing the baby.

The three adults were admiring the newest family member, when Dean asked without thinking, "Hey, did anyone think to call for Cas? Let him know?"

Y/n's face turned cold and hard, "I did. The bastard didn't come."


End file.
